1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a package-on-package type stack package which is realized by stacking packages, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
As electronic products are gradually downsized and highly functionalized, semiconductor chips with high capacity are needed to satisfy desired functions, and thus, it is necessary to mount an increased number of semiconductor chips on a small-sized electronic product. In this regard, technologies for manufacturing semiconductor chips with high capacity or mounting an increased number of semiconductor chips in a limited space cannot help but have limitations.
A recent trend is directed to embedding an increased number of semiconductor chips in one package or stacking two or more semiconductor chips. Under this situation, various technologies for improving electrical characteristics without increasing the overall thickness of a package even though one or more semiconductor chips are embedded or two or more packages are stacked are being developed.